Objects such as constructions or buildings are generally subject to arduous environments, and, as a result of this, are susceptible to various types of damage or degradation, such as corrosion, water leakage, or warpage/cracking. Such situations bring structurally serious damage to the objects, resulting in exorbitant repair costs. In such case, especially, where an internal state of the object cannot be visibly accessed, it would be difficult to detect the damage to the objects. Therefore, there is a need for detecting damage to the objects at an earlier stage. Further, a way to accurately indicate the situation wherein it is necessary to provide repair or replacement is required. In this case, establishing a sensing network system and connecting it to a monitoring system would lead to excessively high costs. Accordingly, providing an inexpensive and reliable system in order to broadly facilitate and practically implement such detection is required.